


Killer of my heart.

by Sayumi_Kioko



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Minor Character Death, Minor Original Character(s), POV Leonard Snart, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Serial Killers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 05:32:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sayumi_Kioko/pseuds/Sayumi_Kioko
Summary: Lo cierto era que a estas alturas ya nada me sorprendía. La vida era siempre igual y las personas tenían su carácter, pero habitualmente se movían por instintos. Por esa razón no estaba para nada impresionado cuando el tipo al que tenía atado en la silla se puso a llorar, y menos todavía cuando se meó encima del miedo al verme sacar un cuchillo.–No seas así, ¿es que acaso no te gustan las cicatrices? –pregunté con diversión, jugando con el arma para aterrarlo más–. No te preocupes, al contrario que tu hija, tú no vivirás para avergonzarte de ellas.





	Killer of my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola de nuevo!   
> Esta vez os traigo un one-shot y espero que lo disfrutéis <3

Lo cierto era que a estas alturas ya nada me sorprendía. La vida era siempre igual y las personas tenían su carácter, pero habitualmente se movían por instintos. Por esa razón no estaba para nada impresionado cuando el tipo al que tenía atado en la silla se puso a llorar, y menos todavía cuando se meó encima del miedo al verme sacar un cuchillo.

–No seas así, ¿es que acaso no te gustan las cicatrices? –pregunté con diversión, jugando con el arma para aterrarlo más–. No te preocupes, al contrario que tu hija, tú no vivirás para avergonzarte de ellas.

Me tomé mi tiempo para hacerle sufrir, al fin y al cabo necesitaba sentir todo el dolor que la pobre chica había sentido durante todos esos años en tan solo unas horas.  Tenía que saber todo por lo que había hecho pasar a su hija y más. Debía arrepentirse de haber sido un capullo maltratador y para cuando terminé con él tuve muy claro que ese hombre deseaba no haberle puesto nunca una mano encima a la pequeña.

Por desgracia para mí, al parecer alguien me había visto entrar en la casa de ese tipo y había llamado a la policía al ver que pasaban las horas y yo no salía de allí. Quizá el vecino que había dado la voz de alarma no había reconocido del todo mi cara y había dudado, o tal vez sí que lo había hecho y había decidido darme tiempo para terminar con la vida de ese hijo de puta.

El caso es que me tuve que ir a toda prisa, esquivando a la policía para que no me viera y corriendo por lo callejones para ganar tiempo. Me deshice de mi ropa ensangrentada por el camino, en un pequeño escondite en el que había guardado una bolsa en la que llevaba prendas limpias y me cambié.

Tras eso me puse unas gafas de sol y una gorra y caminé por la calle como si no hubiera pasado nada. Paré a un taxi para que me llevara a la otra punta de la ciudad y cogí una moto cualquiera con la que fui hasta una ciudad cercana. Antes de entrar a Central City, por supuesto, me deshice del vehículo dejándolo hundirse en un lago de los alrededores.

Con un gesto satisfecho caminé por las calles tranquilamente, lejos de la agitación que yo mismo había creado, y después de comprar algo de comida me fui hasta uno de los almacenes que usaba en esa ciudad para esconderme. Lo que no me esperaba, por supuesto, fue encontrar a dos personas ya dentro, y menos todavía a gente que no conocía.

Observé la escena entre las sombras y en silencio para intentar entender la situación antes de actuar.

–Este sitio es muy siniestro –habló uno de ellos antes de esbozar un gesto juguetón–. Si no fuera porque tienes una carita adorable y me estabas metiendo mano hace un rato pensaría que tienes motivos ocultos para traerme aquí.

–Oh, bueno, no estás equivocado. –El otro sonrió inocentemente y justo después se puso mortalmente serio–. En realidad te he traído aquí para que nadie pueda encontrar tu cadáver fácilmente.

El primer hombre se río al pensar que era una broma, pero yo pude ver en los ojos del más joven la frialdad con la que había hablado. No, el chico no estaba jugando e iba a cargarse al otro. No es que necesitara ninguna prueba más para saberlo, pero en ese momento el chico sacó un cuchillo a una velocidad impresionante y fue a atacarlo.

Sin embargo el otro hombre fue capaz de reaccionar a tiempo y esquivar la apuñalada con los ojos muy abiertos.

–¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?! –exclamó la víctima–. ¡¿Acaso estás loco?! –Chasqueó la lengua–. Joder, siempre estoy ligando con pirados.

–Oh, ¿es que ahora emborrachar y violar a la gente se llama ligar? –preguntó el joven–. Te he estado observando durante meses y hoy es tu último día.

–Estás de la olla, tío. –Frunció el ceño mirando el cuchillo–. Voy a hacerle un favor al mundo y voy a deshacerme de ti.

En vez de intentar huir como una persona racional haría el tipo fue corriendo hacia el más joven y, sorprendentemente, le arrebató el arma. Seguramente fue tan solo un golpe de suerte o que el chico no se había esperado esa reacción, pero después de un rato de forcejeo, el idiota que no había escapado estaba sobre el otro intentando clavarle el cuchillo en el cuello.

En ese momento decidí actuar porque tan solo esa escena me había bastado para darme cuenta de quién era el chico. Entonces salí de las sombras haciendo ruido para llamar la atención de los otros dos.

–¿Qué es lo que ocurre aquí? –pregunté.

–¡Me ha amenazado para venir aquí y está intentando matarme! –exclamó el más joven con gesto asustado–. ¡Por favor, ayúdame!

Wow, sabía que era bueno en lo que hacía, pero no me había esperado tal actuación. Cualquiera que no hubiera estado escuchando lo que había pasado anteriormente se lo habría creído. Incluso yo me lo hubiera creído si no llevara allí un buen rato espiándolos.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ellos y separé al tipo del más joven, cogiéndole con fuerza de la mano y quitándole el cuchillo rápidamente.

–¡¿Pero qué haces, tronco?! –preguntó el otro intentando agitarse y escapar de mi agarre–. ¡El que me ha traído aquí con intención de asesinarme ha sido él!

–Ya sé que de normal este no es mi MO –comenté ignorando al que tenía entre mis brazos y mirando al más joven a los ojos–, pero por esta vez cogeré el tuyo prestado si no te importa.

Con un rápido y eficaz movimiento llevé la punta del arma a su cuello y se lo rajé sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. Como tenía su espalda pegada a mi pecho no me manché ni un poco de sangre, pero no pude decir lo mismo sobre el otro asesino.

–Tengo que admitirlo, Flash –murmuré arrastrando las palabras–, me sorprende que no hayas usado tu velocidad.

Dejé caer al suelo junto con el cuchillo al que pronto se desangraría y le tendí la mano para ayudarlo a levantarse. Cuando aceptó el gesto y estuvo delante de mí, me miró de arriba abajo con seriedad antes de sonreír de lado.

–He tenido algunos problemas con ella, Capitán Frío –contestó mirándose la ropa y poniendo cara de desagrado–, pero mi equipo está trabajando en ello.

Durante un segundo se tensó al darse cuenta de que había admitido que no trabajaba solo, pero enseguida se relajó. Probablemente no tenía sentido tener miedo a que un asesino en serie supiera los sucios secretos de otro. Al fin y al cabo no iba a ir a la policía a darles esa información.

Se me conocía, aparte de por cargarme a capullos maltratadores, por hacerlo de forma lenta, dolorosa y fría, hasta el punto de que más de una vez había conseguido nitrógeno líquido para mis torturas. Era entretenido ver la piel cambiando de color hasta que la sangre ya no pasaba por ese lugar y quedaba totalmente inservible.

–Me alegra oír eso –contesté con sinceridad–. Si hay algo que pueda hacer sin arriesgarme a ir de nuevo a la cárcel, estaría contento de ayudar –dije tranquilamente–, aunque lo haría más feliz si supiera el nombre de la persona a la que estoy ayudando, por supuesto.

–Por supuesto –habló con diversión–. Mi nombre es Barry Allen.

Se quitó la camisa que llevaba, cogió una botella de detrás de un pequeño escondite y le echó el contenido por encima al cadáver. Entonces sacó una cerilla de su bolsillo, la prendió tras dejar algo de distancia y la tiró hacia el muerto.

Ambos vimos cómo se incendiaba y entonces tiró también la camisa llena de sangre a la hoguera. El olor no era precisamente agradable, pero nadie se iba a acercar porque la zona estaba desierta, solo había unos cuantos almacenes más alrededor y más de la mitad estaban siendo usados por mafias.

Cuando nos aseguramos de que no habría pruebas incriminatorias salimos fuera con los restos del hombre en una bolsa, nos adentramos un poco en el bosque y cavamos un agujero en el que enterramos lo que quedaba del violador.

–Esto ya está –murmuró el chico con satisfacción–. Si te vienes conmigo te presentaré a mi equipo. –Vi cómo me miraba, de nuevo, de arriba abajo–. Y quizá en otro momento te deje invitarme a cenar.

–Por supuesto, Barry –contesté con el mismo tono–¸ será todo un placer.

** FIN **

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias por llegar hasta aquí, espero que os haya gustado :)  
> Tengo muchos proyectos en mente, pero quizá más adelante me anime a convertir esto en una serie y explicar cómo llegaron a donde están y los pasados de ambos ^^  
> Podéis darme vuestras opiniones en los comentarios y vuestro amor como kudos <3  
> ¡Nos leemos!


End file.
